Emma Alonso
Emma Alonso is a very cheerful girl whos loves glitter and making a collage and scrapbook also her best friend Andi Cruz .She also have a Relationship with the team captain of the sharks Daniel Miller. she is portrayed by Paola Andino. Background As the The Chosen One, Emma must learn more about her powers and prep for every obstacle headed her way. But with a bubbly personality and her best friend Andi by her side, there's nothing this quirky gal can't do... except for maybe control her butterflies.Emma might be new to Iridium High, but she's already turning heads. And that's not just because she accidentally turned her best friend into a goat… oops. She's bubbly, trusting and wants to use her new witch powers responsibly. That is, when she can control them. Nickname: Glitter Queen Quote: "Smiles are contagious!" Likes: Glitter, tulips and smiles Hates: Nothing.Emma has to hide her powers from Daniel, otherwise she will lose them because it is forbidden for a witch to be dating a human. When Emma makes multiple clones of herself, Daniel finds out and breaks up with her. The council also finds out and are about to take her powers when Jax steps in and takes the blame. His powers are then taken and Emma thanks him by kissing him. She later starts hanging out with Daniel more because she is still in love with him and Jax is always busy. In Katie's Birthday Bash Emma removes the spell cast on Daniel. In BF-Never Emma says Daniel always has time for her and in The Abyss they kiss and get back together. After defeating Evil Emma and Desdemona turning back to normal, she and Daniel hug. Appearance At school her uniform consists of a flappy khaki skirt with a blue sophisticated buttoned jacket orange shirt and her colorful socks with her silver shoes. Emma's wears lots of jewelry like a necklace, earrings, and alot of bracelets at least 6 on each arm making 12 bracelets (approximately) in all. She wears lots of strappy sandals and different kinds of earrings. Personality She can also be a bit devious at times but is still a sweet and charming girl. Emma is sometimes clumsy when it comes to magic and is not as tough as she thinks she is. However she's very caring and dosen't like to let her friends down. Relationship 'Andi cruz' Andi is her best friend and always cover for her and she's a tomboy. Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, this is where she bumps into Maddie Van Pelt, Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and levitates her smoothie before dropping it on the floor. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a hurricane in the hallway. 'Daniel Miller' A Bunch of butterflies fly across the street to Daniel's house and he yells "BUTTERFLIES!" because he's allergic to them. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to be her tourist. Emma is handed her registration paper and Daniel walks in, at the moment a butterfly appears in the office and since Daniel is allergic to butterflies he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office. Emma and Daniel start having feelings for each other from the very first episode to the last episode of season 1. Even though Daniel finds out that Emma has her powers he still likes her for who she is with or without powers. In the last episode The Chosen One Emma and Daniel have their first kiss and become a couple at the end of the episode. IMG 20140802 015906 Emma and Daniel kissing In season 2 Daniel breaks up with Emma after finding out she lied about having her powers back. Even though they broke up, they still care a lot about each other. They get back together in The Abyss after they kiss. In Emma vs. Emma Daniel rescues Emma from being sucked into the portal and Emma then hugs him for saving her.